<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who do you take me for? by Lesbian_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086750">Who do you take me for?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan'>Lesbian_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, AvaLance, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirty Sara Lance, Gay Panic, Lesbian Character, POV Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_fan/pseuds/Lesbian_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is in graduate school, and Sara works at a coffee shop. Sara makes the first move!</p><p>************************</p><p>Ava is 23 years old and currently in her first year of her PhD program in Biology. She studies behavior in bats. </p><p>Sara is 21 years old and is currently in her 4th year of her undergraduate program studying Pre-Med. She has one year left before Med School.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ava and Sara Normal Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who do you take me for?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so I got really into writing this and decided to keep going. I am in my last year of undergrad before I start grad school so its now or never.</p><p>But also why is Ava me?<br/>Oh it's so sad! The panic! :)</p><p>FYI - I'm looking for a beta reader. I mostly just want someone who can catch spelling/grammar errors. But also if there is confusing spots in my writing I would like to be able to fix them. Leave me a comment if you'd be interested.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">February 2010</span>
</p><p>Ava had been in her first year of her PhD program studying biology at the University of San Francisco for just over 6 months. It has been insane. Between the late hours in the lab, all the grading she has to do for her TA ship, and not being able to study and get work done at home because of her noisy roommates; you could say she was struggling.</p><p>Luckily Ava found reprieve in the form of a coffee shop just 2 blocks from her apartment. She basically spends every minute she is not on campus or sleeping at this little shop. But she’s not looking for friends, she’s studying. She hasn’t even spoken to anyone but the baristas in the 6 months she has been coming here. There is one barista in particular that she really likes. She may have even started staying at the coffee shop later than needed just so she could order a coffee from this woman before she left for her lab classes.</p><p> </p><p>One Thursday morning Ava comes into the coffee shop at her usual 7am to get started on grading her students most recent lab assignments. She orders her usual, a large dark roast with hazelnut creamer and sugar, and she sits down to get to work.</p><p>By 1:30 she has long since out of coffee and one of the baristas comes and brings her another coffee. She looks up to see it’s the short blonde women who she’s been majorly crushing on for 4 months. The barista sets the coffee down onto a napkin, smiles at her and then turns to leave. Ava quickly stops her and says “I didn’t order this.” To which the barista answers “I know!” She winks and her, smiles and then returns back to work.</p><p>Ava is a little confused, she doesn’t really interact with strangers very often. She just decides to forget about it and continue on with her work. About 20 minutes after she gets the coffee she picks it up to take a drink when she notices that there’s a note written on the napkin. She quickly picks it up to read it.</p><p>It says '<em>Hi! :) My name is Sara. I have seen you in here just about every day now for 6 months. I think you’re really cute, and I saw your rainbow lanyard. You should text me so I can take you out on a date. (415) 983-0944'</em></p><p>Ava is shocked, this has never happened to her before. She has always just been so focused on school, all relationships or romantic feelings just got put on the back burner. Ava looks over at the counter and catches the eyes of the barista, apparently named Sara, and smiles.</p><p>Ava takes out her phone to types out a text to this woman. She spends 5 minutes trying to figure out what to say in the text, but she finally just goes for it.</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Hi, it’s Ava from the coffee shop. The girl you just gave your number to. The blonde one who always sits in the corner.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: How many girls do you think I have given my number to today??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Oh shoot! I wasn’t trying to imply that you gave it out to a lot of people I just didn’t know if you’d know who I was. I’m so sorry!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: Hey, it’s ok! I was joking. :) Of course I know who you are, your large dark roast with hazelnut creamer and sugar girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: So what do you say, are you going to let me take you out on that date?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava quickly looks up and over to the counter where she can see Sara smiling at her with a questioning eyebrow raise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Oh you were serious?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: Yeah, of course I was. But if you don’t want to…</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: No, no I would really like to go on a date with you!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: How’s tonight? I get off at 6.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Yeah, sure that works.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: Cool! Meet me outside the coffee shop at 7? I know a really good restaurant around the corner.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Ok, I’ll be here.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ava: Oh, what should I wear?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sara: Whatever you like, it’s not a super fancy place. ;)</strong>
</p><p>At that Ava looked up again and smiled at Sara.</p><p>All of a sudden Ava looks at the clock and sees that it’s almost 3pm and she scrambles to get everything put into her bag and just about runs back to campus for her last lab section of the day.</p><p> </p><p>5:30 rolls around and Ava is standing in her room in her underwear and a bra, having just gotten out of the shower, with 8 different outfits laying on her bed.</p><p>“Nora, I need your help!” She yells for her roommate. Nora comes in and immediately says “Oh my god! You have a date!” In her very accusing voice.<br/>“What no I don’t!” Ava fires back.<br/>“Gary, get in here! Ava has a date!” Said Nora. Gary, their other roommate, is at the door in seconds panting but sporting the biggest grin.</p><p>“Did you finally ask out that barista?” Gary just about yells. “No!” Ava yells back. “She asked me out.” She says at a decibel much quieter. Nora and Gary exchange knowing looks and hop onto Ava’s bed in order to help her pick out an outfit.</p><p>After 30 minutes of trying on different clothes they settle on black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve button down with little red roses all over it, both cuffed of course. Also black combat boots, and her leather jacket. Her hair is up in two French braids with a black and red bandanna tied to her head.</p><p>This was an outfit that many people would assume is not Ava’s style, but in actuality this is what she would wear everyday if she didn’t have to TA while getting her PhD.</p><p> </p><p>Ava arrived outside the coffee shop at exactly 6:58 (well that was after she waited around the corner for 6 and a half minutes not wanting to be too early). She leaned against the wall next to the front window of the little shop. She was about to pull her phone out in order to look like she wasn’t waiting anxiously but the door just a few feet away opened, she didn’t even realized that door went anywhere, and out stepped Sara. She was wearing almost the same thing Ava had on the bottom, black combat boots and black skinny jeans. On top she’s wearing a tight royal blue low cut tank top, and her hair is all swooped to one side over her shoulder.</p><p>Ava smiled as soon as she saw her, realizing how similar their styles were when not in work clothes. Sara looked a little surprised when she saw Ava wearing a leather jacket, but smiled just a second later when their eyes met. “Damn you look like you’re ready to ride!” Sara said as she closed the distance between them slightly.</p><p>With a laugh Ava replied “I wish, but I had to sell my bike when I moved here a few months ago, and I haven’t been able to buy a new one yet.” Sara just looked at her in shock “You ride?” She asks. Ava just nods with a smile.</p><p>Sara makes a decision, she steps a little closer to Ava. The taller women can feel her heart rate pick up just due to the proximity. “What do you say we change our plans a little?” Sara says. Ava is unable to form words with Sara standing so close, so she just nods.</p><p>“Ok, wait here” the smaller blonde says quickly as she rushes back into the door she came out of. She’s back in just 4 minutes, but this time she’s wearing her leather jacket and her hair is not in two braids just like Ava’s hair. She also has 2 black motorcycle helmets and a set of keys with her.</p><p>“Wanna go for a ride?” Sara asks holding one of the helmets out for Ava.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! I am having a lot of fun writing this. If there are any situations in their relationship you want me to write about let me know in the comments.</p><p>FYI - I'm looking for a beta reader. I mostly just want someone who can catch spelling/grammar errors. But also if there is confusing spots in my writing I would like to be able to fix them. Leave me a comment if you'd be interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>